Trying To Resist You
by LoveNatxx
Summary: *PLEASE KNOW THIS STORY ISN'T BASED ON THIS SHOW, I WILL SPEAK MORE ABOUT IT IN THE INTRODUCTION CHAPTER* His hair was a dark chocolate colour, with the slightest shine in the front that you had to look a certain way to see it, and his jawline... god damn that jawline. What could ruin this moment? The fact that he's a teacher. Well, shit.


_**Hey lovlies! So, this is my first story on here, and I really hope you like it. I know it has nothing to do with this tv show, but I want to express my love for writing on here. Please do not hate, I don't own anything on the to show this is under, BUT I DO OWN THIS STORY!**_

 _ **I've written stories before, but I have never published them, so... yeah. I hope you like this story. Some of you may not like it because it's based on**_ _*SPOILER ALERT*_ _**a student and a teacher, but I'm not going to make it graphic unless you all want me to ;). Anyway, I hope you're all having a wonderful evening, since it is 10:49pm right now. Like, comment, follow, do whatever happens on this thing haha - it's appreciated I promise you! :) - N x**_

I said to myself that I would have no more arguments with the petty girls in school. I would focus on my school work and count down the days with pride, knowing that I was going to be prepared for my exams.

Boy, was I wrong.

The new school term started as usual, I met with Ella, Kathleen, and the rest of the girls, and we sat down and spoke about the summer and we each had. I wasn't really paying that much attention though, they were bitching about some girl in our class already, so I just zoned them out. The morning just consisted of me nodding and drinking coffee, explaining that my holiday to Greece was lovely.

I was flicking through Instagram when I noticed him. The breath in my lungs somehow got caught all together and formed a ball in my throat. I just stared, not daring to take my eyes off him, not that I could anyway. He walked as though the earth had no gravity, his muscular arms tensed slightly as he moved, making the material cling around the curves of them. His hair was a dark chocolate colour, with the slightest shine in the front that you had to look a certain way to see it, and his jawline... god damn that jawline.

Nobody else had really noticed him. Sure, he had a few strange glances, but none that were stares, it made me feel relieved. He got closer and closer to the table I was sat at, and I was sure he wouldn't have noticed me...so I thought anyway.

He was about two whole meters away when Mr Pip approached him and greeted him. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, and then looked on his shirt pocket—an ID badge. Fuck.

As he walked past it was like he was walking in slow motion. I held my breath for a second, scared I was being too loud and that he could hear, but I knew I was just being stupid. But then, it happened. He looked at me. He gazed his soft, delicate, crystal blue eyes right into mine and smiled. Obviously, I returned the favour, I'm not that stupid, but the small gesture made me want to melt.

I watched as he followed Mr Pip right around the corner, my eyes following his every movement until he was out of sight. Then the angel in me brought me to reality as I remembered: he's a teacher.

"Hey, Nat, what are you staring at?"

I turned my gaze to Kathleen. She had started standing up, preparing herself for first period. "Nothing. I was staring at nothing."

She shook her head and smiled at me, "I thought you was going to be focused this year?"

"I am!"

She smirked at me as she threw her bag over her shoulder, "How are you going to do that when you're staring into space, thinking about nothing?"

I shrugged, "I'll manage."

I began standing up myself as we only had three minutes to get to our first lesson. I still had that perfect smile painted in my head. I had so many questions, when I really shouldn't. No student should want to ever know more about the teachers.

Sure, you get the teachers who are naturally cool and you get along great with, a funny joke or small laugh here and there never hurts - but never do you get a teacher that smiles so softly at you it makes you want to die.

"Nat, you coming or what?"

My thoughts were once again interrupted by Kathleen.

"Yeah," I nodded my head and began walking away from the table towards her.

"What even is our first lesson?"

Ella snorted beside me, and Kathleen let out a small "oh my god".

"What?" I whined to them both, "I said I was going to be focused once we started getting homework. Right now, it's 8:17am, I'm tired, and we haven't gotten any homework yet. Therefore, I'm allowed to be confused."

Kathleen and Ella stopped outside my English classroom. I groaned and mentally face palmed myself. I looked at my two best friends with a pout on my face.

"Why is it the first lesson I have is with that douche bag, and what makes it worse —"

"You two aren't even in the lesson," They both repeated emotionless.

I crossed my arms and nodded sharply, "Yeah... that,"

Kathleen tucked a piece of her long black hair behind her ear. I always admired her for her hair. Sure, I had nice hair and I was complimented on it often, but Kathleen's hair... my god.

"You always moan at this, and we tell you every time you're just way to smart for us. Plus, I don't think you'll be complaining about your teacher this year."

Ella nodded, "I agree. Mr. Douche bag left, and so you have a new teacher."

I looked in the classroom and saw it started filling up quick. "Do I have to?"

"Yes, now go," Ella grunted whilst pointing towards the classroom.

I rolled my eyes and tucked my wavey hair behind my ear, "I hate you both,"

I began walking into the classroom as I faintly heard them reply back a "we love you too" before walking away completely. I wandered to the seat I was given last year which was, thank god, next to this girl called Hope. She was nice, talkative, but didn't involve herself with any of the people in school much. Hope was a "I'm too cool for this school" type of person.

I sat down next to her and smiled, which she gently returned.

"Hey,"

I noticed she had gotten her nose pieced over the summer, so I stared at it shocked whilst she was replying back to me, "Hey,"

"Did you enjoy your summer?"

I nodded, "It was as good as it could get. I went on holiday, came back and did nothing, then stayed indoors pretty much never. I also may have gotten drunk a few times, but who's counting, right?"

She laughed and nodded, "Pretty much the same as me,"

"It's a good life we live," I joke with her while I pulled out a pen from my pocket. "Where's our new teacher anyway, shouldn't he be here already?"

Hope licked her lips and lent back in her chair, "Probably, but I'm in no rush to start school this year, so he can take as long as he likes."

"Well, if he's going to be late I'm going to the toilet. Might as well waste time anywhere other than this stupid classroom,"

I began collecting my stuff and stood up. I grabbed my Louis Vuitton bag and threw it over my shoulder, probably not as delicately as I should. I ran a hand threw my hair and walked out. I made it about three meters away from the classroom when my feet started to hurt, thanks to my new loafers, so I quickened my pace to the bathroom. I took out my phone to text my Mum, telling her that she needed to get plasters for the horrid blisters I was sure to have at the end of the day.

My journey, however, was cut short when I accidentally ran into something. Or should I say someone. Imagine my face, too, when I look up and it's the man from earlier - you know muscular, hair that shines ever so slightly?

Yeah, him.

"Woah, are you okay?"

I nodded, "Yeah, sorry, I just had to go get some tissue, from the bathroom,"

He nodded and smiled. His eyes gleamed with emotion, and his jaw flexed when he smiled. My god, he was hot. I mentally scolded myself for the comments my conscience was making.

"Well, I won't stop you then, if you're walking that fast for some tissue you must really need it,"

I clicked my tongue and smiled, "Actually, I don't need it that bad I was just trying to get out of my lesson because my teacher hadn't shown up yet, and..."

 _Someone hit me now_.

My eyes went wide as I realised he was my teacher, "Oh, god, let's pretend you didn't hear that, yeah? Sweet, thanks, see you in class."

I began walking away but he decided to walk with me. My heart was beating so fast I was convinced he could hear it.

"Don't worry," he laughed and held the doors open for me, "It'll be our secret. Though I hope you won't want to skip another one of my classes?"

I shook my head and smiled, "Nah, it was just because you wasn't there, and last year I had a douc- horrible," I corrected myself, "I had a horrible teacher, and he hated me. God knows why, because I think I'm lovely,"

I smiled so wide my cheeks were burning. My body felt like it was on fire, and I had no idea where all this heat was coming from. I was always good at talking and creating conversations, and I will be the first to admit I can be very big headed - but only in a joking way. I would never walk around believing I am better than anyone else, it's just for conversation matters.

"Lovely, yeah? We'll have to see about that, considering we did just meet by you skipping my lesson,"

I raised an eyebrow up at him, "Only because you were late,"

He nodded and held his hands up in defeat, "You're quick, I'll have to pre plan our conversations at this rate. Now, go get back in class so I can come in a minute later so it doesn't look like I'm playing favourites,"

I laughed and began walking, but stopped to turn to look at him just before walking back in the class, "We both know I'm already your favourite, so don't even deny it,"

I smiled to myself whilst walking in, not listening to what he had to say afterwards. I followed the tables round to my seat, rethinking what just happened between my teacher and I.

I'm going to call it flirty-banter. The situations not _that_ bad then.

Moments later, he walked in and clapped his hands together, "Sorry I'm late guys, I got a little held up."

I smiled and shook my head as he caught eyes with me and gave the class a big, tooth filled grin.

"My names Mr. Jacobson, and I'm going to be your new teacher, so..."

I zoned myself out a little after finding out his name. I sat, leaned back calmly in my chair, smiling so wide that I was defiantly going to get crease marks.

I have a feeling this year is going to be great.


End file.
